


Something Old, Something New

by serafina20



Series: Restoration [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it takes a nudge from someone who can see more clearly than those involved. Sara nudges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

She watches them when they're together. Sees what they aren't even aware of. Sees how to Michael, Alex is the north star. That whenever the other man enters the room, Michael's body, his whole focus shifts to him. His body turns, his attention moves. His mind sharpens.

Alex is the same way. He orbits Michael, moves into his space. Speaks the beginning of his sentences to direct his thoughts. If Michael flounders, he catches him. Nudges him in the right direction. Outside the warehouse, Alex protects him, always, always. His always on point, always positioned to take the hit, take the damage. His number one priority is to make sure Michael is safe.

She sees this. Turns it over in her mind at night as Michael sleeps next to her. Worries it, trying to make sense of it. Trying to figure out what it means in terms of her and Michael and Michael and Alex. In terms of the team. And in terms of the three of them.

In the beginning, she watched because she needed to see if Alex could be trusted. He had hunted them, after all. Trapped her in a hotel room. Been the reason she and Michael had been separated.

And yet…

In those brief moments in the hotel room, she'd seen it. Seen the fierce intelligence. The rapid wit. The way he functioned on another plane. So much like Michael, and yet nothing like at all.

She'd watched to make sure he wouldn't betray them. And then, she'd watched because if there was ever a man who was about to start using again, it had to be Alex.

And then… it was because she couldn't stop.

Michael always drew attention. Drew people to him. That's what he did. But with Alex, it was different. With Alex, they drew each other.

For days, she watches them. There's not much to do between grabbing the cards, except to plan how to grab the next one. She watches and thinks and wonders.

Until, she has to act. Because Alex is in so much pain. His son… his poor son. No one deserves that and, suddenly, she feels a sort of kinship with him. They've both lost such essential parts of themselves. Her, her sense of security. Him, a piece of his soul. She can only just begin to imagine the kind of pain he must be in, and a part of her aches to do something about it.

So, she does.

Michael is lying next to her on their mattress in the boat. His eyes are closed and he's good at pretending sleep. But she can tell. His muscles are too stiff and his hands clench in the blanket. And he's lying on his side, facing outward (towards him) instead of on his back. Which is how he sleeps.

"Michael," she says, rolling onto her side. She places her hand on his arm.

He gives up the pretence immediately. Rolls over to face her. "You okay?"

She can't help the smile. She touches his cheek. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

He frowns, confused. "So am I."

"Yeah." Sara leans closer. Kiss him softly. "Alex isn't. Go to him."

Michael pulls back. His eyes are wide and Sara can see his the vein in his neck moving as his pulse picks up speed. "I… What?"

"He needs you right now. Go." She kisses him again. Then pulls back and gives a gentle shove.  
He hesitates still. Then a somber look a little like resolve settles over his face. "Yeah. Okay." He climbs to his knees, then bends over to kiss her. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Okay." She lies back down and watches him go. And wonders if he even understands what she's sent him to.

* * *

Alex had chosen a room on the very top floor of the warehouse. Top corner, with a window that overlooked the harbor. The glass had long since been broken off the window, and it'd been boarded up haphazardly. Alex had yanked off the boards and draped a sheet over the window. The sheet blew gently inward, a breeze wafting across the room.

"Hey," Michael says in the doorway.

Alex is awake. He sits on his mattress, holding a picture in his hand. He doesn't look like he's even seeing it, his eyes are distant.

When he doesn't answer, Michael hesitantly walks toward him. Sits next to the mattress, knees bent, arms resting on them, mirroring Alex's posture. He glances at Alex. Sees the pain. The despair. Wishes there was something he could say to take the pain away. To make it any easier.

But there was nothing.

"It should have been me," Alex says. He sighs and presses the picture against his forehead.

Michael says nothing. There's nothing to say. He moves a little closer to Alex. Presses their shoulders together. Tries to give him strength.

Finally, Alex sighs. Tucks the picture into his back pocket. "Why are you here, Michael?"

He thinks about it. Shakes his head. "I don't know. I couldn't sleep." Leans his weight more heavily against Alex. "It hurts to think of how much pain you're in."

Alex laughs. "God, Michael. You never change, do you?"

A sting of hurt goes through him. He looks away and says nothing.

"Go away, Michael. Go back to Sara. Forget about me and don't think about my pain."

"Sara told me to come here. I couldn't sleep and she said… said I should. See if you're okay."

Silence. Then Alex shifts around. "Sara sent you?"

The significance with which he says it hits Michael differently than when he'd said it. His stomach twists and he finds his eyes stuck in Alex's gaze as he nods.

Alex's mouth crooks at the corner. He gives a breathless laugh. Shakes his head.

And then Alex leans in. Catches Michael's mouth. Presses him into the wall, one hand at Michael's neck. His mouth is hot hot and his tongue is demanding. He pushes into Michael's mouth forcefully, while Michael is still trying to figure out… And then he can't because Alex is everywhere. Mouth pressing and body pushing Michael to the mattress. Alex's hands are pulling at Michael's clothes, pulling off his shirt. Pulling off his own shirt and then bare skin against his own and it's so hot in here and, God

His head spins. Ever nerve is on fire and he's kissing Alex back. Hands on Alex's back and he's pushing off Alex's pants. Heat pooling in his crotch and he pushes up against Alex. Rubs and shivers race down his back. He's aware he's moaning, clawing at Alex. And Alex is mouthing at his neck. Along his collarbone. Tongue tracing down the center of his chest and up around his pec and God, he's tracing the tattoo. Mouthing over it with swipes of his tongue, tasting and remembering exactly how it used to lay on Michael's body. Nibbling down his sides and brushing a broad swath over his belly.

Michael's stomach quivers as Alex paints over his skin. Worships and remembers and puts back what was taken off. The foundation of whatever was between them in the beginning. And Michael is helpless as he lies there, moaning, head thrashing. Hips undulating. One leg hooks over Alex's back and he's rubbing and needs more.

"Alex," he groans. He arches his neck, shoulders coming off the mattress.

Alex kisses his neck. Bites it. Licks up the column to Michael's chin and his mouth and kisses him. Then moves down, hoisting Michael's leg up and over his shoulder. Buries his face in his ass and…

Oh shit.

Alex licks and licks and pushes with his tongue, working Michael with it. Pushing in and out until Michael's squirming and writhing and just. Needs. More.

And then Alex is pulling his mouth away. Sitting back and spitting into his hand. Rubbing over his cock and then…

Michael grunts as Alex pushes into him. Face twists and he grabs Alex by the shoulders. Pushes him and holds him and fights to breathe.

"Shhh," Alex whispers. He presses a kiss into Michael's forehead. "Just breathe. You're fine."

He can only squeak and nod. Agree, but not believe. Hold Alex back and try to relax. Try and…  
Alex reaches between them. Finds Michael's cock and strokes. Pulls. Smoothes his thumb over the head, then pulls once. Again. And again.

Something in Michael breaks. He gives in, and then his body just opens. Alex slides in and it's just… right.

Alex gives him another kiss. On the lips. His neck. Licks along the vein. Moves. Pounds and it hurts but it's a good hurt and Michaels holds on. Because he can't take away Alex's pain, but he can take Alex away here and now and give him this. Give him release and maybe he needs it too, because everything in him hurts so much and he doesn't know why. But here it doesn't matter because it's right. Not perfect, but right.

And Alex is moving into him and Michael holds on. He clutches at Alex's shoulders and moves into him. His cock is trapped between their bodies and it rubs and the friction is almost too intense until it's too much and he comes with a shuddering grunt. His body tightens as he pours between them, sticky and warm. And then all energy slides from him and he's limp underneath Alex as Alex continues to push into him. Pounds and it feels good. He watches Alex though slitted eyes, watching his face as he gets close and closer and then…

Alex makes no sound as he comes. His face screws up and he kind of goes inwards. His hands tighten on Michael, then loosens as he comes down off his climax. Lays heavily on him, panting. Fingers brushing at the nape of Michael's neck.

Michael just closes his eyes. Strokes Alex's back. Breathes in his scent and his warmth and just… him. And, as he slides into sleep, he wonders how he's going to explain this to Sara.

* * *

Alex wakes to the sound of a boat in the harbor blaring its horn. He opens his eyes.

Michael is sprawled out next to him, sleeping. His head is resting in the crook of Alex's neck, tilted to the side. Insanely long lashes make shadows on his cheeks, growing pale under the tan he'd gained in Sona. He looks peaceful. Beautiful. Alex wants to touch him, kiss him awake, take him again.

But Michael needs his sleep. He never gets enough. And since he gave Alex a moment of peace, Alex returns the favor.

He rises, careful not to disturb his sleeping partner. Finds his scattered clothes and pulls them on.

The warehouse is still silent, everyone abed. Alex makes his way to Sara's boat and enters.

She's asleep on the mattress she and Michael share. Alex sits next to it and gently reaches out and touches her hand.

She jerks awake with a gasp. Wild eyes.

He sits back and waits.

Sara sees him. Takes a deep breath and rubs her eyes. "Sorry. You startled me." She sits up. Rubs her face with both hands.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine." She runs her hands through her hair. "Where's Michael?"

"Upstairs. Sleeping."

She nods. Smiles.

"Why?"

She considers the question. Rolls her head, still waking up. Finally answers, "You need each other. But you won't admit it. Or realize it. So. I nudged."

"But… you have him."

"I do. Doesn't mean I can't share."

Alex nods. Then he moves closer to her. Eyes on her all the way, moving slowly, on all fours. Watching. Calculating. Testing.

She watches him back. Never moves until he's right before her. Then, she licks her lips.

He takes that as invitation. Closes the distance and kisses her gently. Different from kissing Michael. That was in the depths of despair, needing to feel again. This was… testing something new.

Her lips are sweet. Her hand is on his cheek and she kisses him back in a way that makes him ache inside.

"There you are," Michael says. He climbs into the boat. He yawns. Kisses Alex on the cheek, then Sara, as they sit and gaze at each other, questioning if it really happened.

Michael settles between them. "So. What happens now?"

Sara looks at Alex for another moment, then to Michael. "Well. I'm still tired and we have a few more hours. I say we go back to sleep."

Michael nods. "I can live with that." He takes Sara's hand in his. Looks at Alex.

He only hesitates a moment before reaching out and taking both their hands in his. "Yeah," he answers. "So can I."


End file.
